Whiterose Cuddles Collection
by White Rose Trash
Summary: A collection of short one-shots featuring everyone's favorite couple in fluffy situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to start a one-shot collection for all the silly whiterose one shot ideas I get. Most of these will probably be short and extra fluffy, although some will likely connect to each other if I feel like it. I hope to make this the place to fill my urge to write harmless cuddles and kisses with no other value. I hope you enjoy! This chapter features kitty Weiss because it's been far too long since I got to write about ear rubs and purring.**

Ruby exhaled deeply as she was finally able to relax. She had finished studying for the day with quite a bit of time left over, a luxury in the life of the busy team leader. She took her time lazily flicking through her scroll, more grateful of taking the time to disconnect than anything else. Usually by this time in the night, if they had time, a certain adorable faunus girl, who happened to be Ruby's girlfriend, would walk over nonchalant and lay next to Ruby. Weiss would very rarely admit it, but she got lonely without Ruby, and it became unspoken rule for her to at least lay next to her while they relaxed, if not outright cuddle. Ruby waited patiently for an extra 15 minutes, but still there was no sign of Weiss. Ruby glanced over to see the heiress dramatically pouting with her arms crossed, her cheeks puffed out slightly. She gave fleeting glances to Ruby, quickly looking away whenever the slightest eye contact was made. Ruby studied her inquisitively for a few moments before shaking her head and sitting up out of her bed.

She walked slowly over to an unsuspecting Weiss, who was currently facing the complete opposite direction in denial of Ruby's existence. With one swift motion she grabbed Weiss from behind, picking the slender girl up in her arms and carrying her towards her bed.

Instantly Weiss yelled out in protest, her catlike ears pressed flat to her head in frustration "Ruby Rose put me down this instant!"

Ruby giggled loudly, holding Weiss' squirming figure tight, "Nuh-uh, not until you tell me why you're avoiding me!"

Weiss grunted and huffed as she struggled to get out of Ruby's hold, but it was no use. Ruby's strong arms and toned muscles that Weiss admitted to loving so much quickly became her enemy. "I am not avoiding you! You just came over here and assaulted me!"

"Oh don't lie to yourself Princess, you _always_ come over to cuddle when I'm not studying, you're mad, just admit it."

Weiss knew she couldn't defend herself, so she just huffed loudly and continued to pout as Ruby held her tight on the bed. She was _trying so hard_ to be mad at Ruby, but the younger girl simply didn't _care_. Weiss was trying to send a message to her girlfriend, but that was impossible when Ruby just picked her up and cuddled her _anyway._

Although she gave up trying to escape the firm arms trapping her close to her partner, Weiss succeeded in giving Ruby the silent treatment for a few minutes. Eventually Ruby spoke up, whispering softly with her telltale charm in Weiss' ear. "C'mon Weiss, I don't want you to be angry with me, tell me what I did wrong. Please?"

Weiss just gave another huff, more adorable than threatening, and looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. "If you tell me what's wrong, I'll give you an extra long ear rub. Deal?"

"That's not fair Ruby, you know that I-Oh fine, I'll tell you." Weiss whined when Ruby pulled her trump card. "It's just that, well, today when we were at lunch, you kept talking to other girls, _pretty girls_ , and you hadn't even tried to meet up or talk to me yet." She continued on in a more somber tone, opening up in the way she only did with Ruby "You know I get worried that I'm not good enough for you and, it just seemed like you weren't even trying to think about me."

Ruby squeezed her affectionately as she made her confession, nuzzling into her neck to comfort the concerned girl. "Oh Weiss" she whispered softly "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to upset you. I forget sometimes that you struggle with trust, and I should be working to make that better, not worse. I should have just made time to spend with you, I know that we're busy and don't have time too often. We have time right now though, so let me make it up to you. Okay?"

Weiss couldn't have possibly denied that apology, nodding in content against Ruby's hold. Ruby kissed her on the neck gently, whispering softly "I love you Weiss."

What had been frustration and worry regarding Weiss' day suddenly became warm as Ruby comforted her and let her know she was special. Weiss turned around to face her lover, giving her an accepting kiss before burying herself in Ruby's modest chest and greedily soaking up the affection she was being given.

Ruby smiled at the faunus snuggled up in her arms. Weiss struggled with trust, and acceptance, and plenty of other issues due to her rough childhood, but Ruby couldn't be any happier to call the heiress her's. Not because Weiss was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, or because of the prestigious family name, but because Weiss trusted her, and accepted the things that were wrong with Ruby just as much as Ruby did for her. She threaded her fingers through Weiss' long, silvery hair, landing at the base of her kitty ears and rubbing them gently. Weiss squirmed and made a happy mewl at the sensation, nuzzling further against Ruby's body. Ruby continued spoiling her, kissing the fuzzy tips of her ears and resting against her forehead. When Weiss relaxed fully, she began to purr softly, not willing to resist the urge that came whenever she was content. Ruby adored the quiet sound, especially since Ruby was the only one she trusted enough to let her know she could even produce such an adorable sound. It wasn't late yet, but laying with Weiss and feeling the warmth of her body brought a certain drowsiness to Ruby's eyes.

"Do you want to sleep here with me tonight?" Ruby asked calmly. Weiss needed her space on occasion, but it came as no surprise to the younger girl when Weiss nodded furiously against her chest. With Weiss' affirmation, Ruby turned them over to her side, pulling the blankets over them. Weiss quickly gripped at Ruby's back, pulling close and continuing to purr softly. Ruby slowly secured her own arms around Weiss, stroking her hair and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry" Ruby whispered again, still feeling bad about causing Weiss discomfort when she had already had more than her fair share throughout her life.

"It's okay Ruby" Weiss responded with warmth in her voice "I love you"

Ruby smiled, Weiss was much sweeter than most anyone gave her credit for "I love you too kitty, even when you're a dork."

The lovely sound of Weiss' content purring helped guide Ruby to sleep as she snuggled and comforted her loving girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm officially on spring break, and what better way to kick it off than with some cuddles and fluff with my favorite couple. I hope you enjoy the short injection of fluff, and I would absolutely love some reviews to keep me motivated this week!**

Ruby turned the key as slowly as possible, mentally cheering when the door opened with none of it's usual creaking. Her exhaustion was quickly replaced with a smile when she saw Weiss' beautiful form lying in bed, but the smile turned to a slight frown of concern when she saw the way Weiss was tossing and turning, unable to rest peacefully. The hand placed gently on her side sent a myriad of emotions through Weiss' mind. At first there was panic, and she prepared herself for the ridiculous notion that someone had broken in before the slim hand gently rubbing one of her favorite spots told her it was Ruby and calmed her mind. Then surprise took over, Ruby wasn't supposed to be back from her hunt for at least another day, but here she was.

"Ruby! What are you doing back so early?" Weiss whispered harshly. Ruby somewhat awkwardly tumbled into bed beside Weiss, one arm wrapping around the older girl's waist while the other threaded through her long, white hair.

She kissed Weiss briefly on the neck before answering. "I rushed back after we finished early. I really wanted to be here for you." she whispered sweetly. Weiss hummed as her wife's presence eased her tense muscles and anxious mind. "I have all sorts of interesting stories from the hunt, but that doesn't matter right now. How are you? Do anything fun while I was gone?" Ruby ended with a giggle, causing Weiss to smile at Ruby's genuine nature.

Her smile faded as she remembered her struggle while Ruby wasn't there. "I...really couldn't sleep. Even when I was tired, I just couldn't stop missing you and the way you hold me." she confessed quietly. Ruby comforted her with a warm kiss on her neck while squeezing her close and gently rubbing her tender belly, filling Weiss with warmth. "It's really hard without you. I know you don't leave this long very often, but I still have a hard time with it." she continued. Ruby found Weiss' fingers, gently entwining them with hers and squeezing softly.

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered in a soothing voice "just let it out, I'm here."

Weiss took a moment to savor the slow, enveloping cuddles and warm lips on her skin before continuing to release her stress. "I worry about you while you're gone. I know you can take care of yourself but...anything can happen out there, and I can't lose you, I just don't know how I'd go on."

Ruby interrupted before she could go on any further, squeezing her tight to give her security. "You won't lose me Weiss. I train, stay late sometimes, and play it safe just for you. I know how it feels to be abandoned and I would never put you through that, you've had your fair share of loneliness, I'm not going to cut your fair share of love short. I love you more than I can express with words."

Ruby knew those were the words to comfort her lover, smiling when Weiss forwent a response in favor of shifting deeper into their embrace that now consisted of both of Ruby's arms wrapped around Weiss to keep her close and warm. They stayed like that for more than a few minutes, Ruby covering Weiss in kisses and affection that she greedily consumed. Weiss decided shakily to speak up one last time. "Can I tell you something else I worry about while you're gone? Something stupid." Ruby just nodded slowly and gave her another kiss. "When I'm lonely and you're gone I worry that you're going to leave me, that I'm too much responsibility and you deserve better. Those are the late night thoughts that keep me up, and sometimes make me cry. I know you love me, but when my mind wanders I come up with all sorts of twisted realities, and I need your love right now."

Ruby tilted Weiss' head to the side, finding her lips and kissing her deeply, slowly pushing her tongue into the heiress' mouth when she was allowed access. Weiss felt like her heart was melting. Ruby put up with all of her, and by some force of nature responded with perfection to each of her insecurities. With a soft pop they separated, and when she stared into Ruby's deep silver eyes, she saw the same love and affection that filled them when the younger girl had proposed to an unusually emotional Weiss.

She fell back into Ruby's embrace as the short-haired girl whispered. "You're so beautiful and sweet Weiss, more than anyone else could possibly know. I know that I'm a dolt sometimes, but I'm not that stupid. I would never dream of leaving you. We all have insecurities and things to work through, and none of that would ever deter me from wanting to hold you in my arms every night. Worry about whatever else you want, but know that I wouldn't trade the world for the title of being your wife Weiss. I love you, remember that. I love you. I'll get a remote phone for my longer hunts, so you can call me every night, and I'll stay with you as long as you need to go to sleep, just as long as you never worry about me leaving you ever again. Okay?"

Weiss turned around and completely buried herself in Ruby's warmth, letting out a soft "thank you" from her trembling lips and body. Ruby slowly ran her fingers along every inch of Weiss' flawless body, whispering ever so sweetly in her ear. "Better?" Weiss nodded and mumbled sleepily. Ruby understood what she felt, continuing to caress and shower her with love until the older girl finally found the deep peaceful slumber she had been waiting for. Ruby smiled at her sleeping partner as her own fatigue hit her hard. Her thoughts were filled with warmth and care as she joined her wife in a relaxing sleep now that they were reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I bothered posting anything, but I promise I have a few things in the works. For now I hope this short and sweet little chapter of puppy Ruby cuddles is enough to tide you over. I would absolutely love a review as feedback is what I need to keep me going at the moment. Enjoy!**

Weiss closed the door to her dorm room behind her, blocking out the chattering in the hallway. She was finally done for the day and could look forward to some quiet, peaceful time to study. The illusion of peace was shattered as something, or rather someone, slammed into Weiss, only quick reflexes and instinct keeping her from falling over. She was about to give whoever ran into her an earful,l in her classic heiress style, before she noticed the wagging tail and set of fuzzy ears peeking out from the form buried against her chest.

" _Weissss_!" Her girlfriend squealed as she snuggled against the older girl.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in lighthearted frustration, huffing as she lightly scolded the excited faunus. "Ruby! At least give me some sort of warning before tackling me you dolt, you could have knocked me over and hurt both of us."

Ruby looked up at Weiss and gave her best puppy eyes, an effect that worked well considering her adorable, folded over ears that completed the small pout. "Sorry Weiss, I just missed you so much that I couldn't help myself."

Weiss looked into her eyes for a moment, any resistance she had being melted away as she merely wrapped her arms around the younger girl to complete their embrace, muttering sweetly into Ruby's ear. "I can't even pretend to be mad at you, I love you Ruby."

Ruby's tail wagged happily as Weiss held her tight, drawing lazy patterns on the faunus girl's back with her fingertips, giving her the affection she craved. They held the embrace for a few minutes, Ruby greedily soaking in the warmth and love of her girlfriend. Weiss smiled as she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, secretly adoring the fact she always had Ruby there to love her, even if she could be a bit much at times.

"If I'm just going to hold you anyway, we might as well move to your bed" Weiss suggested with a warm whisper.

Ruby made a happy noise of approval in response, her tail wagging rapidly as she muttered "Carry me?"

Weiss chuckled "You're lucky I love you." she teased

"I know" Ruby replied with a smile, nuzzling affectionately into Weiss' neck as she was carried to her bed.

Weiss curled protectively around her lover, smothering her in warm love. Despite her reputation, Weiss had developed a tender spot for the faunus girl, always eager to cuddle her and show her she was loved. It worked out well considering one of the few traits that Ruby inherited from her roots as a dog faunus was an insatiable love for physical affection and affirmation. Ruby craved Weiss' loving touch and in return offered her neverending devotion. She spoiled Ruby with warm whispers of love, the younger girl's enjoyment obvious by the soft thumping of her tail as it wagged happily, a reflex she had neither the ability or desire to control.

Eventually Weiss calmed Ruby down, the rapid thumping of her tail turning into a lazy swishing as she nuzzled slowly against Weiss' neck. "I love you Weiss" She beamed happily, causing the heiress to squeeze her tighter and nip at her ear with love. "Promise you'll never leave me?" Ruby inquired innocently.

Weiss squeezed her tight and ever so gently captured Ruby's lips in her own, dragging out the warm, soft kiss. The sound of their lips melding together was only accompanied by the soft thumping of Ruby's tail as she felt the warm aura of security Weiss offered her envelop her body. "Of course I would never leave you. You're the love of my life Ruby, I promise I'll always be here for you." She whispered in the younger girl's ear as they separated from their kiss. Ruby snuggled contentedly against Weiss' neck, all her shallow insecurity melted away. The hands that had been running gently against Ruby's back snuck up her body, gently threading through her auburn hair until they reached the soft, fuzzy faunus ears. She scratched gently at the base, causing the younger girl to shudder and coo happily. "Your ears are so cute and soft" she whispered with warmth "I love everything about you."

Having her ears rubbed along with the words of kindness from her lover caused a warm feeling to bubble up inside Ruby, her tail wagging incessantly to show it. With Ruby's mind and body relaxed and thoroughly secure in Weiss' arms, a lovely fatigue settled over her.

"Naptime" she mumbled into Weiss' neck, snuggling a little closer until their bodies were entwined.

Weiss figured one skipped study session couldn't hurt as she kissed her adorable girlfriend on the forehead, whispering a dreamy "good night puppy" in her ear before letting the feeling of warmth and fatigue take her under as well.


	4. Insomnia

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this little one shot I wrote because of a much less pleasant endeavor with sleeping troubles. Reviews are always loved.**

Weiss grumbled and shifted in frustration as she was torn from her sleep. There was _no way_ it was already time to wake up, and a quick glance at the dark window confirmed that she had gotten no more than a few hours of sleep. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to release a storm of angry whispers at whoever or whatever woke her up, until the faint but lovely scent of roses filled her senses. The tension in her body immediately relaxed and she turned to where she knew she would find Ruby, blushing and avoiding her soft gaze.

"Can't sleep?" Weiss whispered as gently as she could. She knew that Ruby was embarrassed about waking her up, so she tried to reduce Ruby's guilt over the situation. Ruby nodded sheepishly and moved a little closer as to ask to join her. Weiss quickly opened up a spot next to her, patting it gently. "You know you don't have to ask, I'll always give you a spot next to me."

Ruby hummed softly and happily at Weiss' acceptance, quickly laying down next to her girlfriend. She pressed up against Weiss' body and nuzzled until she felt warm arms wrapped around her to hold her tight. Weiss' embrace was warm, the scent of vanilla clinging to her lover and instantly soothing her. She loved that Weiss was always there for her, even when the timing was rather inconvenient.

Weiss gave Ruby a few moments of peace before rubbing her belly softly in love and concern. "Is something wrong? Is that what's keeping you up?" She asked tentatively. It wouldn't have been the first time Ruby was kept awake by a stressful upcoming test or worries about her leadership, things with which Weiss could easily help soothe her stress.

" _Nnn Hmm_ " Ruby responded, shaking her head gently.

"Just having trouble falling asleep?" Weiss inquired further

This time Ruby just nodded, snuggling deeper. She preferred cuddles to questions, even if they were out of caring concern.

"Okay, I'll stay up with you and cuddle until you fall asleep. Do you need anything else?" Weiss whispered sweetly, kissing her partner gently on the base of her neck.

Ruby smiled and shook her head briefly, pressing back against Weiss and cooing softly when she felt Weiss squeeze her and lay more lovely kisses across her skin. She felt Weiss begin to gently rub her belly, making her hum in content as warmth spread throughout her body. While being warm didn't necessarily improve her sleep, in fact, she preferred being cool, Weiss' warmth was a whole different story. The warmth her touch held went straight through her skin and into her heart. It made her feel warm even when she was sad, and calm when she was fitful and anxious. At the current moment, it was making a wave of much welcomed fatigue wash over her, a feeling that was much sweeter when she had a loving girlfriend to snuggle up to.

"I love you" Weiss whispered softly in Ruby's ear, moving one hand up to gently thread it through her auburn hair. "Please don't ever hesitate to wake me up if you can't sleep. You'll worry me if you aren't getting sleep, and I'd much rather cuddle with you than worry about you. I'll be quiet now and let you sleep, I promise I won't fall asleep until after you do." She left it at that, continuing to gently caress her lover.

Ruby hummed at Weiss' loving words, the safety and security of having someone to take care of her when she needed it helping to relax and calm her. Though most people associated the white in Weiss' hair and namesake with ice, or at the very least snow, Ruby was the only one who knew all of that was wrong. Weiss represented nothing more than the sweetest sugar. Especially in their private moments, Weiss was always loving, and sometimes overprotective. Ruby relished in her tendency to do so, bringing back fond memories of her mother in her absence. The warmth of her arms and words brought an end to hours of sleepless fits and fatigue began to take over. She gripped Weiss' arm and held her close as sleep gradually consumed her.

Weiss smiled when she felt Ruby's breath slow and her body begin to twitch occasionally as she finally fell asleep. She kept gently kissing and caressing her skin for good measure until she was absolutely sure her partner was asleep. Her concern for Ruby lifted, Weiss closed her eyes and let the gentle rhythm of her girlfriend's breath lull her into a contented sleep.


End file.
